


Determines Meaning

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M, drabble requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empathy and its limitations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determines Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sprencious](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sprencious).



> I took drabble requests. animadri gave me some Aimee Mann with which to lure in Ban or Hisoka. Ah, Hisoka, I've missed you.

Reflected affection was the closest Hisoka thought he'd ever come to love. He felt the emotion in the presence of those who felt it, but it drained away in solitude. He didn't mind; absences were how he defined himself, the quiet of his own mind, his heart.

Except Tsuzuki disrupted that quiet, even before Muraki tore through it, and Tsuzuki wouldn't leave. Hisoka hung bleeding in an abandoned house, miles away, surely, from where Tsuzuki was, and Tsuzuki wouldn't leave. The affection wouldn't.

Then Tsuzuki found him, Tsuzuki's affection touched him, and he felt the difference. Let it define him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Empty (The Mirror Neuron Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385969) by [thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth)




End file.
